


Black, Two Sugars, and a Dash of Milk.

by craaazyaboutMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood supremacy, Bribery, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Corruption, Dark Magic, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Fifty shades references, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Magic, Ministry of Magic, Misogyny, Mudblood, Nepotism, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Tshirt quotes, Undercover Missions, dramione - Freeform, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craaazyaboutMalfoy/pseuds/craaazyaboutMalfoy
Summary: The Department of Mysteries has employed it's first Muggleborn, under pressure from the Minister. In a sea of misogynists and blood-supremacists, Hermione Granger finds an unexpected ally in Draco Malfoy.





	

_**Conference Hall-A** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**British Ministry of Magic** _

_Kinglsey’s POV_

_3 months after the Battle of Hogwarts…_

The Minister of Magic tried in vain to mask his yawn. Kingsley Shacklebolt had only been in office for two months – three, if you counted his temporary appointment in the aftermath of the War – and he was already sick of the many duties his post entailed.

Like today, for example, he was stuck in a front-row seat pretending to understand what the old man before him was droning on about, with a room full of Magical researchers around him.

The Department of Mysteries was full of old, bigoted and misogynistic Pureblood men, and the only reason he suffered their presence was because he did not have the authority to knock them from their posts.

 _Not yet, at least,_ he thought smugly.

The DoM, as the department was lovingly called, functioned independent of the Ministry, researching revolutionary new spells, potions and many other things, all under the command of the Department Head, an unpleasant and sour-looking wizard by the name of Andrew Burke. Well in his late 60′s, Burke was an elitist snob, and only employed Pureblood Wizards – no Witches, of course – with seniority based on the reputations of their family names rather than their personal merit or competence.

Kingsley would have been more than happy to stay out of the other Wizard’s way, but as Minister of Magic, monthly presentations on the progress made by the DoM was a torture he had no choice but to endure.

Sighing, he leaned back in his seat as the old Researcher before him dissolved into a lecture about the positive aspects of the new _‘Fertility’_ Potion he was developing and how it would solve the raging issues of infertility among Pureblood couples.

‘…and the addition of a pinch of powdered Dragon claws renders the potion virtually tasteless and inert, thus effective when being administered in a subtle manner. It also has a mild sedative eff–’

‘Excuse me, Sir.’ Kingsley knew who the speaker was even before he turned to look at her. Yes, the youngest new recruit at the DoM was a woman. A _Muggleborn,_ in fact.

He smiled softly as he remembered how much weight he had thrown around to get her the position. While the Minister had no power over the functioning of the DoM, he still had the power to cut their funds. That threat had been enough to force Mr Burke to make _one_ little exception.

The man who had been speaking looked up, startled. His expression quickly dissolved to disdain as he realized _exactly_ who had interrupted him.

’Yes, _Ms Granger?′_ He asked haughtily, turning her very _name_ into a slur with his tone. If not for the Minister’s presence in the room, his response would undoubtedly have been much more openly degrading.

‘Mr Urquart,’ Hermione responded in an equally haughty manner. ‘Doesn’t the inclusion of Dragon Claw open the possibility of the potion being administered without consent?’

The man blinked back owlishly. ‘Yes. So?’

‘What if, hypothetically, the witch does not want to use the potion, or is not ready to have children, but her husband, partner, or even a complete stranger, slips it into her drink anyway?’

‘I’d say, good for him,’ someone murmured not-so-quietly, resulting in ripples of laughter.

Kingsley winced internally, knowing exactly how this would end.

‘That’s barbaric,’ the witch protested indignantly. ’Everyone deserves a choice! This _Potion_ of yours could be misused in so many ways! There’s a _reason_ Dragon Claw is a controlled substance.′

Mr Burke rose from his seat next to Kingsley, his eyes narrowed dangerously. ’That’s _enough,_ Ms Granger. You’d do well to remember that you’re already on probation. Now sit down and _hold your tongue_ if you value your position in our department.′

Kingsley met her gaze sympathetically, but smartly kept his own mouth shut.

Once she was back in her seat, Mr Burke ignored her piercing glares and nodded to Urquart. ‘Proceed, Mr Urqart.’

‘Yes, uh, where was I? Oh, yes. It’s also a mild sedative and suppressant, and…’

Kingsley suppressed another yawn.

* * *

_**Office of the Minister of Magic** _

_**Administrative Floor** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Kinglsey’s POV_

_2 hours later…_

‘I can’t take it anymore, Kingsley,’ the witch huffed angrily, the curtains behind her catching fire in a burst of angry magic. She took no notice. ’They treat me like dirt, tell me I _am_ dirt, and then try to get into my pants because that’s all they think I’m good for.′

A sneakoscope exploded on the table, the noise causing her to snap out of her anger.

Oh my Merlin, _Reparo!′_ she rattled out, and the device put itself back together perfectly even though she hadn’t even touched her wand.

Kingsley raised his own wand, aiming for the curtains. ’It’s quite alright. _Aguamenti!′_

The fire pattered out, and Hermione looked around guiltily as she surveyed the burnt remains.

Kingsley just smiled. ’Now that you’ve calmed down, I think we can discuss your _actual_ job. What have you got for me?′

Brightening a bit, the young witch pulled a stack of files from her bag, dumping them on his desk with vindictive pleasure.

‘I installed surveillance charms in all their offices. Their locking enchantments were a joke to crack. Everything major is in here,’ she grinned, stroking the top-most file almost lovingly, her smile terrifying enough to rival Bellatrix Lestrange. ’I’d recommend looking at Burke’s first though. It’s simply _fascinating.′_

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, impressed. ’You got dirt on _everyone?′_ he asked, amazed. With any luck he could have the entire staff of the Department of Mysteries replaced in one go.

‘With just one exception,’ she replied. ‘Malfoy seems clean, as much as it pains me to admit.’

‘Well, then I guess we’re keeping him,’ Kinglsey replied, quirking an eyebrow. ‘You’ve done a great job, Ms Granger. I’ll forward these to the Wizengamot as quickly as I possibly can. Feel free to take some time off. I have a feeling you’ll get your compensation the moment this next bill is passed.’

He grinned as she visibly sighed in relief. ‘What’ll happen to the Department of Mysteries now?’ she asked finally.

‘Give me a month, Ms Granger,’ Kinglsey assured, grin still firmly in place. ‘We can start hiring after that. In the meantime, I suggest you find a way to convince the Wizengamot to let you become the Head of the Department, or you may have to work under Malfoy after all, and all our effort will be for nothing.’

Hermione shook her head. “Let him take the post. He’s actually doing some good. I’d rather work for the Magical Law Enforcement Deparment, anyway. You know I only took this job as a favour for you, Minister.′

Kinglsey regarded her carefully. ‘What if you were to take the post for a couple of months, and get everyone settled in before you shift?’ he suggested. ‘You’ll inspire more trust in prospective employees than Malfoy ever could, regardless of his competence. And who knows, you may even like the job enough to stay.’

‘Very well, then,’ Hermione nodded after a moment. ‘I’ll do it. But only for a month or two.’ She turned and headed for the door.

‘That’s all I ask.’ Kinglsey smiled to himself, eyes still on the door Hermione had closed behind her.

* * *

_**Hermione’s Cabin** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Hermione’s POV_

_1 hour later…_

Hermione was internally fuming after her meeting with the Minister, taking refuge in her office cabin.

Not that it could be called a cabin, per se. It was roughly the size of a broom closet, with a simple table and an uncomfortable wooden chair which she’d placed across from the door. There were no cupboards, drawers or cabinets from her to store her files, making it exceedingly clear how little her superiors valued her as a member of the department. Hermione wouldn’t be surprised of her cabin _had_ in fact been a broom closet at some point.

Someone knocked on her door, drawing her out of her musings. ‘Granger? Can I come in?’ A muffled voice asked from outside the door. Only one person in the DoM ever bothered knocking, and he was also the only person who actually used her name. Or surname, as it were. So of course, she instantly knew who it was.

‘Come in, Malfoy,’ she replied, quickly trying to clear the huge piles of files on her ‘desk,’ but there was nowhere to put them.

She almost laughed as a blond head poked its way through the partially open doorway, followed closely by the rest of him. He was dressed in collared black robes, but wore a deep grey Muggle-style tie on top. Hermione wasn’t sure if he knew the Muggle association – ties were now the height of fashion in the wizarding world, and many of her superiors wore them to ‘get with the times,’ ignorant of the Muggle link.

‘Granger, I need some advice,’ he began, happily perching on the one tiny unoccupied edge of her rickety table without waiting for an invitation.

‘Yes, Malfoy?’ she prompted, rolling her head back in exasperation. The man was both infuriating and adorable at once. Despite joining the Department a month after her and being less qualified, he still outranked her, and she couldn’t afford to be rude to him, even when he waltzed around her tiny office as if he owned it.

‘Once you’re the head of the DoM, should I stick around and try my luck here, or should I start looking for a new job?’ His eyes were suddenly very serious as they bored into hers, and she realized his playful act when he entered had been just that – an act.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Hermione replied, masking her discomfort as she let her genuine surprise and confusion colour her tone. Lying, she’d learnt from experience, was not about hiding emotions, but showing the right ones. Underneath the surface, however, she felt her heart race and her stomach clench in fear and dread as she wondered how much he knew.

Malfoy chuckled, looking ridiculously comfortable as he sat in his tiny corner of the table top. ‘Hmm, let’s see,’ he lifted his hand, ticking off his fingers as he spoke. ‘Kingsley pressured Burke to get you this job. And I know you snuck into everyone’s offices last week, and searched them top to bottom.’

He smirked as she opened her mouth to protest, and then snapped it shut. ‘I had hidden warding charms on ever cabinet in my office, and you triggered almost all of them. You only missed my liquor stash, by the way. It was under the floor boards.’ He winked before continuing, ‘I also may have seen you leaving Urquart’s office late in the night, right after he headed out to meet that slimy lady friend of his. And then, you just came back from the Minister’s office looking like a cat that caught the canary.’ He watched her, smirk firmly in place as he surveyed her. ’So either you’re having a torrid love affair with the Minister and are as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody, _or,_ you’ve been gathering incriminating information on practically every person who works in this department, and handed it to Shacklebolt. I’d place my money on the latter, though. The Minister doesn’t seem like your type.′

Hermione stared at him in shock, internally debating whether or not she could get away with denying his accusations. He spared her the trouble, breaking the uncomfortable silence with a shrug. ‘So, should I be handing in my resignation anytime soon?’

When she just continued to blinked back, his smirk finally dropped, and he walked around the table with a concerned look on his face. ‘Granger, are you okay?’

She just stared.

‘Granger!’ He gingerly reached out and poked her shoulder with his index finger.

The unexpected contact snapped her out of her shock, and her wand was in her hand and at his throat before she was even aware of what she was doing.

Malfoy immediately stepped back against the wall, holding his hands up placatingly. ’Granger, _calm down,′_ he insisted, keeping his tone level even as his eyes betrayed fear. ‘I’m not planning to rat you out to Burke or anything.’

‘Damn it, Malfoy!’ Hermione cursed as she forced her shaking hand down, reminding herself that hexing Malfoy would undoubtedly get her kicked out of the DoM, with or without Kingsley’s influence.

Malfoy visibly relaxed as she put the wand away, a sheepish grin on his face. ‘I didn’t mean to get you so worked up, Granger.’ He rubbed absently at his throat, where she’d jabbed the tip of her wand. ‘Nice reflexes.’

Hermione snorted in response, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing pulse.

‘This didn’t go the way I’d planned,’ Malfoy murmured absently as he returned to his perch on her table.

‘What did you expect?’ Hermione ground out, annoyed. ‘A signed confession?’

A small smile cracked his face as he shook his head. ‘I was going to be all smug and intimidating, and then you’d spill your guts and beg me not to go the Burke, in exchange for letting me keep my position.’ He huffed in mock frustration. ‘I was even willing to bring you coffee thrice a day if that’s what it took.’ Catching her amused expression, he added defensively, ‘What? I’m fond of my job. Sue me.’

Hermione cracked a smile at that. ‘You know, Malfoy, alcohol is strictly prohibited in the office. You could lose your job over that little liquor stash you just told me about.’

Her tiny smile of amusement was now almost predatory, and she enjoyed the way his eyes widened almost comically as he realized his misstep. ‘Granger, I –’

‘Black, two sugars, and a dash of milk,’ she interrupted, grinning smugly.

She could almost feel the tension disperse as Malfoy picked up on her amusement and moved to leave her cabin. ‘Granger, I think this could be the beginning of a long and beautiful partnership,’ he drawled, grinning as he shut the door behind him and headed to the department’s rarely used coffee maker.

* * *

_**Courtroom 2** _

_**Wizengamot Wing** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Kingsley’s POV_

_2 weeks later…_

It had been two weeks since Hermione had dropped the information she’d collected on her fellow workers on Kingsley’s desk, and most of the DoM employees would be facing trials over the next few days.

Kingsley looked down disdainfully at the man on trial, not bothering to hide his disgust. ‘Mr Andrew Burke, you stand accused of trafficking squibs, sexual harassment within the workplace, illegal possession of addictive magical potions, hoarding of dark magical artefacts, experimentation on Muggles and Muggleborn Witches and Wizards, unlawful confinement of sentient beings, and aiding Lord Voldemort’s –’ he ignored the collective shudder that passed through the room at the name, ‘–infiltration of the Ministry. How do you plead?’

Burke glared back at him, his aristocratic face twisted into a sneer. ‘It was your little Mudblood bitch, wasn’t it? She put you up to this. I should have taught the whore her place when you threw her at us, Shacklebolt. I’d take care of it soon if I were you. Can’t have them Mudbloods getting too bold, can we?’

Kingsley prayed to Merlin, and every other god and deity he did and didn’t believe in, to grant him the patience to not Avada the sorry excuse for a man before him. ‘I’ll take that as a guilty plea, then.’

Kingsley quickly presented his case, systematically working through the ample evidence Hermione had found in the safe in Burke’s office, along with other evidence the Aurors had amassed from the people mentioned in the documents, both victims and co-conspirators alike.

By the end of the day, Burke and his core team at the DoM were all found guilty of a variety of different crimes, with sentences ranging from twenty years to life in prison. The rest were in custody and awaiting their trials, which would occur over the next couple of days.

Kingsley made a mental note to make sure to add this to Hermione’s list of achievements when she received her Order of Merlin (First Class), alongside Harry. He smiled contentedly as he left the courtroom. The final traces of poison polluting his Ministry would soon be weeded out.

* * *

_**Hermione’s Office** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Draco’s POV_

_5 days later…_

Draco Malfoy stood apprehensively before the door to the Office of the Head of the Department of Mysteries, wincing as a violent series of clangs and bangs sounded from the other side. He and Granger were the only people in the Department of Mysteries now, and he wasn’t certain how many days it would take for people to realize he was missing if Granger were to kill him. Cup of coffee in hand, he tentatively reached up and knocked, before quickly recoiling in case the door chose to explode on his face.

Instead, the noise instantly subsided. ‘Come in,’ a voice called calmly. A bit too calmly. Draco gulped apprehensively. ‘You sure, Granger? I can come back later,’ he called.

The door swung open, and Granger stood in the doorway wearing short Muggle shorts, a faded t-shirt, and a murderous expression, her hair pulled back by a bandana and wand held menacingly in her hand.

‘C-co-coffee?’ Draco squeaked, stepping back, holding the coffee mug outstretched like a peace offering. Or a shield.

She brightened up considerably. ‘You’re a lifesaver, Malfoy,’ she declared gratefully, practically grabbing the coffee from him, her other hand tucking her wand in her back pockets. ‘Hmmm, that’s good,’ she hummed appreciatively as she downed half the mug in one go.

Draco did his best to ignore the inappropriate thoughts her little hum was giving him, and blurted the first thing he could think of. ‘Granger, what the hell are you doing in here?’

He peered past her into what had once been Burke’s office. Burke, and everyone else in the DoM, for that matter, were either in Azkaban, or had been relieved of their posts for some reason or the other.

‘I was cleaning out the office,’ she replied, shrugging. ‘Did you know Burke had a closet full of dark artefacts? A basement full of torture devices? Highly addictive magical drugs?’

Draco frowned as he stepped into the half destroyed room. ‘Didn’t the Aurors confiscate all that?’

‘They took only the more dangerous items. Some artefacts and torture tools are still here. And those ghastly stuffed goblin heads on the wall are held with permanent sticking charms. I’ve had to blast the wall just to get rid of them,’ Granger groused, handing the empty coffee mug back to him. He stared at it blankly for a second.

‘Would you like some help?’ he found himself asking.

Granger looked up in surprise. ‘That would be lovely, Malfoy. But you might ruin your robes.’ She looked pointedly at the spotless light grey robes and white tie he’d donned for the day. ‘Are all the clothes you own in shades of grey?’ she teased.

‘Never question my wardrobe, Granger,’ Draco drawled out. ’Bright coloured robes look ghastly against my _delicate_ complexion. However, I’m sure our benevolent new Department Head wouldn’t mind if her handsome Assistant apparated home to change into casual clothes?′ He raised his brows.

‘You have exactly ten minutes,’ Granger relented, smirking as he turned to leave. ‘And you better not come back in grey!’

Exactly nine minutes later, Draco was back in a Slytherin green t-shirt _(that proclaimed “My basilisk made me do it!“)_ and bright blue Muggle jeans. He clapped his hands together and grinned as he re-entered the office, catching Granger’s surprised smile.

‘Let’s start with the torture dungeon.’ He said, smirked impishly and rubbing his hands together. His smirk widened as he caught the way Granger ducked her head, cheeks flaming.

* * *

_**Office of the Minister of Magic** _

_**Administrative Floor** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Draco’s POV_

_2 days later…_

‘Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?’ Shacklebolt asked, not taking his eyes off the paperwork before him as Draco stepped into the Minister’s office.

Draco gulped, trying not to stare. This was the first time he’d seen the Minister since their last encounter, which had been at the battle of Hogwarts where Draco’s Stunner had missed the other man by mere inches. He was thus, understandably worried.

‘Good Afternoon, Minister. Ms Granger sent the list of studies made by the department under Mr Burke, along with the inventions and formulations she wants banned.’

Draco dropped two heavy folders on the minister’s desk, surreptitiously rotating his shoulders, which had been straining under the weight he’d been holding.

Shacklebolt finally glanced up, his amusement cracking through his otherwise professional facade. _’Hermione_ sent these through you?′

Draco frowned, but nodded uncertainly. ‘Yes, Minister. Is something wrong?’

The Minister simply leaned back in his chair and shook his head. ‘Everything is just fine.’ He reached for the folders Draco had dropped, pulling them towards himself. ‘How are you enjoying your new position in the Department of Mysteries?’

Now it was Draco’s turn to be surprised, but he kept a straight face as he responded, ‘It’s very empty at the moment with just the two of us, Minister.’

‘And how’s Ms Granger doing?’ Shacklebolt prodded, still looking amused.

‘She seems to be doing fine, Minister. We cleaned out her new office yesterday, and she went through the records today to put these together,’ Draco replied, gesturing to the folders now in the Minister’s hand. ‘Was there anything in particular you wanted to know?’

‘I think you covered everything, Mr Malfoy,’ he replied, a genuine smile on his lips. And please, call me Kingsley. The formalities can be saved for public appearances.′

Draco nodded dazedly, mumbling an agreement and making his way back to Hermione’s office.

* * *

_**Hermione’s Office** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Hermione’s POV_

_5 days later…_

‘And that’s the last interview,’ Hermione declared tiredly as the door closed behind the last applicant. The office had been cleaned out and renovated to the point where it was barely recognizable, and interviews had been in progress over the past three days.

Next to her, Malfoy struggled out of his chair, joints popping as he stretched himself out of his seated position. ‘Thank Merlin for that,’ he murmured, stumbling to the door unsteadily.

‘Where are you going, Malfoy? We still need to discuss the candidates and owl the best ones,’ Hermione reminded as he opened the door.

‘Coffee,’ he replied shortly, not even bothering to pause as he walked away.

Hermione grinned after his retreating form.

When he returned with two steaming mugs of coffee a few minutes later, she would’ve gladly kissed him there and then. ‘You know our coffee deal ended with the trials, right?’ she found herself saying, even though she was now so used to him bringing her coffee, she doubted she’d ever be able to make it as nicely herself.

‘I know,’ he replied simply, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

_**Hermione’s Office** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Hermione’s POV_

_1 month later…_

‘You’re leaving.’ The accusing tone was surprisingly similar to Ron’s when she’d decided to move out of the Burrow, all those months ago. The resulting fight had spelt the end of their relationship.

Hermione glanced up from where she’d been clearing her desk to see Malfoy standing in her office doorway, eyes blank and his regular coffee mug in hand.

‘My work here is done,’ she replied, shrugging. ‘I was only here to clean up the Department and then piece it back together. You know I’m not an inventor or researcher, Malfoy.’

‘No, but you’re an excellent leader,’ Malfoy countered, setting the mug down on the edge of her desk. ‘Stay, Granger. Don’t go.’ There was a pleading note in his voice that made her feel extremely guilty, but as with Ron, her decision was made.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him sadly, a traitorous tear escaping her tenuous control. ’You’ll be an even better head, _Mr Potion Inventor,′_ she countered, a hint of pride in her tone. ‘And I’m just moving across the Hall, if you need any professional advice.’

She picked up the coffee, savouring each sip like she’d never done before. ‘I can never thank you enough for all the coffees, Malfoy,’ she stated sadly. ‘Good luck with the Department. You definitely deserve the job more than I do. I’ve done all I can here. The rest is now up to you.’

She hesitated for a second, then carefully leaned forward to hug his broad frame. Malfoy stiffened, obviously unaccustomed to such displays of affection. Hermione could feel the muscles in his body slowly relax as he hesitantly returned the hug.

‘I’ll see you around, Malfoy,’ she said finally, stepping back and grabbing her things before walking out of the office for the last time. She didn’t look back as he followed her out, but her hand reached down to squeeze his reassuringly one last time.

‘Goodbye, Granger,’ he replied, his voice surprisingly husky.

* * *

_**Draco’s Office** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Draco’s POV_

_2 weeks later…_

The MLE Department of the Ministry had welcomed her with open arms, and Granger had immediately been offered the post of Department Head, since there had only been a temporary head after Kingsley. She’d taken a two week vacation after she’d left the DoM, though, and was now back and seemed to have accepted the new position.

Draco smiled softly as he sat in his new office. The office they’d renovated together. _Her_ office. She’d always been a good strategist and duellist, so he knew MLE was perfect for her. But he missed her here, drinking his coffee and bossing him around.

She may have been Muggleborn, but she was hands-down the most intelligent person he knew. And he realized he still wanted her in his life.

The idea that popped into his head made him pause, and he smiled as he put away the forms he’d been filling. They weren’t urgent, and could wait just a little bit longer.

He strode purposefully to the department’s coffee machine, carefully preparing it just the way she liked. _Black, two sugars, and a dash of milk._ He pictured her smug smirk from that day, in her broom closet of an office. Coffee in hand, he headed for the MLE Department, which was, in fact, across the hall from the DoM.

* * *

_**Hermione’s Office** _

_**Department of Mysteries** _

_**Ministry of Magic** _

_Hermione’s POV_

_A few minutes later…_

The huge stack of files on her desk mocked Hermione as she worked her way through them, catching up on all the investigations the MLE had undertaken since the end of the war. It was her first day as the Head of the MLE, a post that Harry had happily thrust at her, and now she could see why. The sheer amount of paperwork the job entailed was insane.

The knock on her office door was a welcome distraction as she leaned back and rotated her shoulders a couple of times to relax them. ‘Come in,’ she called, trying not to let her voice betray her frustration.

A familiar blond head poked in, wide grin firmly in place. ‘Welcome back to the Ministry, Auror Granger,’ Malfoy quipped, stepping into her office and shutting the door behind him. ‘I come bearing gifts,’ he added, raising the coffee mug with a grin.

‘Malfoy!’ Hermione brightened up considerably. ‘You’re a gift from Merlin himself.’

’So I’ve been told, by many, _many_ women, Granger,′ Malfoy grinned winningly, and ignored the cushioned chairs she’d placed across the table from hers. Instead, he made his way to her side of the table, clearing the files off one corner of it and perching himself on the newly freed space, ignoring the way she clicked her tongue in irritation.

He carefully handed her the coffee mug, and made himself comfortable as she took the first sip ‘We need to amend our agreement,’ he declared. ‘I don’t have as much time to make coffee as I used to. So, let’s make it coffee once a day, and you have dinner with me one night every week?’

Hermione found herself grinning in response. ‘Draco Malfoy, are you making a move on me?’ she asked, a teasing lilt to her tone.

‘I believe I am, Ms Granger,’ he responded, his smirk dissolving into a hopeful smile. ’But I do have _one_ more condition. This corner of your desk is mine to sit on. I refuse to sit across the table from you like one of your stupid employees, and the view is amazing. Do we have a deal?′

Hermione nodded, smirking. ‘I suppose we do.’

‘I don’t suppose you’d be willing to seal it with a kiss?’ Malfoy asked cheekily, but Hermione could see the hope shining in his eyes.

Hermione grabbed his tie and pulled so that his head was level with hers. ‘You tell me,’ she whispered, before meeting his lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to share your thoughts!  
> ~craaazyaboutMalfoy


End file.
